dollhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Dollhouse Chronology
Note: BG = "Before 'Ghost'", AG = "After Ghost" Late 1980s :Rumors of the Dollhouse circulate in Los Angeles 1993 :Clyde Randolph, co-founder of Rossum Corporation, is betrayed by his college friend and business partner and becomes the first human node of the Rossum mainframe. Mid-2000s :Carl William Craft's criminal career ends and he is sent to prison. He joins the Dollhouse and becomes Alpha :Whiskey joins the Dollhouse :Anthony Ceccoli, an Afghanistan war veteran, joins the Dollhouse as Victor to treat his post-traumatic stress disorder Three years BG :Laurence Dominic works with Adelle DeWitt and becomes her chief of security and right hand :Topher Brink joins the Los Angeles Dollhouse and significantly improves the imprinting technology "A few years ago" BG :Alpha and Whiskey go rogue on an engagement. Alpha shows signs of growing awareness. Two years and three months BG :Caroline Farrell and Leo raid the Rossum Corporation lab at Freemont College. Leo is shot and killed. Adelle DeWitt attempts to recruit Caroline for the Dollhouse, but Caroline evades her. Two years BG :Madeline Costley joins the Los Angeles Dollhouse as November. :Daniel Perrin imprinted as a modified version of himself by the the Washington DC Dollhouse. Fourteen months BG :The FBI assigns agent Paul Ballard to investigate the Dollhouse :Paul divorces his wife. Before three months BG :Caroline Farrell agrees to join the Dollhouse and becomes Echo. (Before November 2008, as she was unaware of the outcome of the 2008 US presidential election. In Vows, Adelle says Echo has 3 years left on her contract.) :Alpha becomes obsessed with Echo. :Alpha slashes Whiskey's face, experiences a composite event and kills his handler, Echo's handler, Dr. Saunders, at least two Actives and several other people, as well as destroying his personality backup. He then escapes the Dollhouse. :Whiskey is long-term imprinted as Dr. Claire Saunders :The Dollhouse staff are told that Alpha has been hunted down and killed. Three months BG :Boyd Langton joins the dollhouse as Echo's handler (only a few days after the Alpha incident) :November long-term imprinted as Mellie and moves in as Paul's neighbor :Nolan Kinnard's seduction of artist Priya Tsetsang fails. He induces paranoid schizophrenia in her, has her institutionalized, and arranges for the Dollhouse to recruit her. "Ghost" :Victor imprinted as Lubov and begins to disinform Paul :Priya Tsetsang is sent to the Dollhouse by Nolan Kinnard and becomes Sierra, replacing a previous Sierra. :Alpha sends Paul Ballard a picture of Caroline Farrell :Echo begins to show signs of growing awareness AG :Victor misleads Paul into being shot by Russian mobsters, but he survives. :Alpha arranges for Echo to be hunted :Alpha remote wipes Echo in her "Taffy" persona :Alpha sends Paul a video of Caroline Farrell :Paul tracks down Joel Mynor, a Dollhouse client, and briefly meets Echo :Boyd discovers Joe Hearn raping Sierra. Adelle De Witt has him killed by activating November's killer sub-personality. :Paul receives a message from the mole inside the Dollhouse via Echo. Echo frames Paul for shooting a police officer. The FBI suspends Paul. :Echo exposes Laurence Dominic as the NSA infiltrator, who is sent to the Attic. Adelle promotes Boyd to chief of security. :Alpha kills and impersonates Steven Kepler, to mislead Paul Ballard :Paul and Alpha infiltrate the Dollhouse. Alpha slashes Victor's face, abducts Echo and steals her wedges. Alpha briefly creates "Omega", a composite of all of Echo's imprints, who rebels against him. Paul cooperates with Boyd to track down Alpha and saves Caroline's backup wedge from destruction. :Paul agrees to be a contractor for the Dollhouse in exchange for releasing November and returning her to her original identity, Madelaine Costley. :Claire learns of her status as an Active, but does not investigate her original identity. (end of season 1) (start of season 2) :Senator Daniel Perrin targets Rossum for investigation. :Adelle orders the reconstruction of Victor's face. :Whiskey/Dr. Saunders flees the Dollhouse. :Echo can remember her other identities. :Paul becomes Echo's handler. :An unknown source gives Perrin information about the Dollhouse. :Topher develops an early version of remote wiping/imprinting technology. :Nolan Kinnard attempts to purchase Sierra permanently from the Dollhouse. Topher imprints Sierra with Priya's original personality. Priya kills Kennard in self-defense. Topher and Boyd cover up the murder and return Priya to the Sierra imprint. :Boyd secretly gives Echo an all access security pass. :Perrin presents Madeline Costley to the media as a victim of the Dollhouse :Echo is used to frame Perrin for adultery, but instead Perrin is revealed to be an Active, with his wife Cindy Perrin as his handler. :Perrin and Echo are taken to the Washington DC Dollhouse, where Bennett Halverson tortures Echo and imprints Echo with some of Benett's memories. Benett then lets Echo and Perrin escape. :Benett remote imprints Perrin as an assassin to kill Echo, killing his handler Cindy Perrin along the way. Topher shuts down the assassin imprint. :Perrin tells the Senate that Rossum is being framed by its competitors, that Madeline is delusional, and there is no Dollhouse, as was planned. :Echo, in doll state, flees into the Washington DC area. :Madeline Costley is captured by the DC Dollhouse. :Matthew Harding demotes Adelle and takes over direct management of the LA Dollhouse. Topher constructs a prototype remote wiping and imprinting device, but keeps it a secret from Harding. Adelle gives Topher's plans to Harding to regain control of her branch. :Echo and Paul return to the Dollhouse. Echo develops increasing control over access to her imprinted memories, at the cost of debilitating headaches. :Alpha kills most of Echo's romantic engagement clients, then infiltrates the LA Dollhouse. He uses his own technology to make the Actives turn on the staff, then scans and wipes Paul, then imprints Paul into himself. Echo is unable to kill Alpha, who escapes. Paul is left comatose. :Victor's contract expires and he returns to his former identity of Anthony Ceccoli. He is recruited by a private military company subsidiary of Rossum and absorbed into a military group mind. :Boyd asserts control over the Dollhouse from a drunken Adelle, and sends Echo and Sierra (imprinted as Priya) to rescue Anthony. :Adelle sobers up. :Topher and Ivy manage to repair Paul's brain, though at a cost. :Adelle sends Echo, Sierra and Victor to the Attic. In the Attic, Echo meets Laurence Dominic and Clyde Randolph, one of the two founders of Rossum, and learns the purpose of the Attic, and sees the predicted collapse of civilization. Echo, Sierra and Victor escape the Attic, and join Adelle in her conspiracy against Rossum (along with Boyd, Paul, Topher and Ivy). Future Events (Order of events is unclear) :Echo becomes able to retain her own identity while taking imprinted skills and knowledge, but keeps this a secret. :Boyd flees the Dollhouse as a fugitive, after Dr. Saunders returns. :Rossum begins selling "full body upgrades", copying wealthy clients into Actives permanently. :Topher devises a way of transmitting wipes and imprints via phone lines. :Laurence Dominic is re-imprinted to his original body and confronts Adelle DeWitt. :Victor and Sierra regain their original identities and memories. :Mass wipes and imprints convert most people into "dumbshells" or "butchers", causing society to collapse. :Topher goes insane from guilt over the use of his technology. :The Dollhouse becomes a shelter and community for the Actives, including Victor, Sierra, Adelle and Claire. :Caroline, along with Paul, return to the Dollhouse to make multiple backups of herself to guide others to "Safe Haven". :Whiskey is wiped, or reverts, to her Active state and remains alone in the Dollhouse. 2019 :Events of "Epitaph One". A group of refugees (mainly "actuals") stumble into the abandoned Los Angeles Dollhouse and meet Whiskey. Caroline/Echo is imprinted into a young girl, Iris, and they leave in search of "Save Haven."